A Filha de Lemúria
by Tanko
Summary: A amizade de Aldebaran e Mu passa por uma fase complicada quando se descobre a suposta existência de uma lemuriana. O que fala mais forte ao cavaleiro de Áries? O sangue ou o sentimento? Aldebaran & Mu yaoi


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

OBS: estou repostando essa história para corrigir um erro de formatação... Sinto MUITO ter que apagar as reviews, mas o não deixou que fosse de outro jeito...

**A Filha de Lemúria**

_By Tanko_

Ele suspirou, olhando fixamente para a armadura de prata, montada na forma original de sua constelação-guia, objeto causador de sua mais recente e profunda dor de cabeça.

Por mais que ele insistisse em repará-la com suas ferramentas sagradas e não importando a quantidade do raríssimo pó de estrelas que aplicasse na tentativa, seus esforços mostravam-se inúteis. A armadura jazia, sem brilho ou reação. Não estava morta, mas também não estava exatamente viva. Quase podia ouvi-la gemer baixinho.

Talvez se ele despejasse um pouco de seu próprio sangue sobre a peça de metal... já estava pronto para correr a adaga na pele, quando reconsiderou a situação e decidiu que seria mais uma tentativa vã. Sangue mais que suficiente fôra derramado. Na verdade, todo o precioso líquido da vida de um jovem aspirante a cavaleiro vertera por causa daquela armadura. Por isso ele não poderia desistir da missão de reanimá-la, custasse o quanto de seu tempo e paciência fossem necessários.

Ele acariciou a superfície de metal, anormalmente opaca, meditando sobre o assunto. Todas as possibilidades que conhecia esgotavam-se uma a uma.

Aquele não era certamente o primeiro caso em que uma armadura recusava-se a viver. Algumas delas tentavam esse tipo de "suicídio" após servirem a um cavaleiro extremamente cruel ou inescrupuloso, mas num geral, um pequeno sacrifício do sangue de um homem de boa vontade, um cavaleiro de Athena, bastava para reverter o quadro.

-Vamos lá, reaja. Você vai ficar boa. – Falou baixinho com a armadura, enquanto salpicava um pouco mais de pó de estrelas sobre ela.

-Não sabia que as armaduras precisavam de encorajamento, Mu. – Uma voz familiar interrompeu a sua concentração.

-Aldebaran !!!! –Mu falou, virando-se imediatamente. -Não esperava que viria, ainda mais a essas horas!

-É verdade, eu me atrasei.

De fato estava um pouco tarde, a brisa gelada que prenunciava a noite já açoitava as orelhas descobertas e uma neblina tênue, porém insistente, pairava sobre o local. Mesmo assim, ele não estava incomodado, em absoluto, com este detalhe. De todas as visitas que poderia receber, aquela era de longe a mais bem vinda. Sentia-se reconfortado só em ver o rosto moreno e afável de seu melhor amigo.

Aldebaran sorriu encabulado, coçando a cabeça. Estava limpo e elegante em seu casaco sem vincos ou pó, quase como se não tivesse percorrido o árduo caminho até o palacete. Provavelmente estava se acostumando tanto a fazer o trajeto que não precisasse mais nem se despentear para isso.

Mu levantou-se da banqueta e veio saudar o brasileiro, sem no entanto tocá-lo, como era o costume polido dos tibetanos.

-Não tem problema. Fez boa viagem?

Mu sabia que ir até o fim-de-mundo onde ele residia não era o que se podia chamar de boa viagem. Era necessário que se enfrentasse uma longa e perigosa caminhada, onde um passo poderia ser fatal. Havia todo o tipo de obstáculos: neblina, desfiladeiros, pontes pouco confiáveis e todo um exército de mortos-vivos. Para um cavaleiro de ouro cheio de qualidades como Aldebaran, aquela tarefa era relativamente simples, entretanto Mu ainda ficava preocupado com sua segurança.

Ele podia ter a força de um touro, mas era sobretudo humano.

-Foi mais ou menos normal. E você, como está? Parece apreensivo.

-Você notou? – Aldebaran sempre notava, ele não poderia disfarçar nem que quisesse, fosse com olhar de esfinge ou sorriso de Mona Lisa. – Eu estou com sérias dificuldade para reavivar esta armadura.

-Precisa de um pouco de sangue? – O moreno perguntou, já começando a arregaçar uma de suas mangas, expondo o ante-braço torneado.

Mu fez que não com a cabeça. – Por favor, eu não lhe pediria uma coisas dessas. E depois, ela já bebeu muito sangue do aspirante que a trouxe.

-E... onde está ele?

-Não conseguiu...

Aldebaran baixou a cabeça em respeito. Ele sabia o quanto Mu detestava que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse. Podia ver o pesar refletido nos olhos esverdeados.

-Eu tentei impedi-lo, mas ele estava resoluto. A sua prova como cavaleiro seria justamente a de recuperar a armadura. Portanto é uma questão de honra para mim reanimá-la, embora eu não saiba mais o que fazer...

Mu apertou a mãozinha branca contra o peito, aparentando uma fragilidade que não combinava sua postura habitual. Ele sentiu uma fisgada no coração ao lembrar do garoto que lhe trouxera aquela fatídica incumbência. Era puro, determinado e jamais voltaria para casa.

-Vai continuar a trabalhar nela ainda hoje?

-Não, lógico que não! Seria um modo rude de receber uma visita, tenho que ao menos lhe servir um chá. Você vem de tão longe, deve estar cansado.

-Não precisa me tratar com essa cerimônia toda. Eu que vim te incomodar.

Ele nunca incomodava. Pelo contrário, só lhe trazia coisas boas, quer fossem materiais ou imateriais. Mu não conseguia evitar a cálida sensação de bem-estar que o tomava quando Aldebaran sorria. Esta sensação sobrepunha até mesmo - por alguns momentos - a tristeza de presenciar uma jovem vida escoar em rios de sangue.

-Imagine! Eu estou muito feliz que tenha vindo, mesmo que esteja me trazendo uma nova tarefa... – O lemuriano falou, observando o grande volume da mochila do amigo, muito maior do que a caixa de pandora de Touro.

-Isso aqui? Não, não, são só umas coisinhas que eu comprei. Não se preocupe. E se você realmente quiser voltar a consertar essa armadura, eu não vou me importar nem um pouco. É tão bonito o seu trabalho...

-Também gosto de ver Aldebaran trabalhar. –Mu disse, enquanto voltava a sentar-se ao banquinho.

-Ora, nem se compara. Sua arte é minuciosa, requer sensibilidade e inteligência. Eu só faço usar estes músculos...

-Não fale assim. Muito fácil é ter força e empregá-la na destruição, entretanto você constrói e edifica. E mais: é um dos homens mais inteligentes e, certamente o mais sensível que tive a sorte de conhecer.

Lembrava-se com gratidão do dia em que o outro consertara sua casa com as próprias mãos, pedra por pedra, sem esperar receber algo em troca.

-Ah... que isso... não foi nada... quem tem sorte em conhecê-lo sou eu.

Aldebaran corou furiosamente, embora a tez morena não deixasse transparecer todo o seu rubor. Os dois admiraram-se mutuamente por alguns instantes, perdendo-se um no brilho dos olhos do outro e deixando que o silêncio falasse no lugar das palavras. Podia haver mais fina compreensão entre duas pessoas de origens e hábitos tão diferentes como a que existia entre aqueles homens?

O momento delicado foi interrompido pelo estômago de Mu revolvendo-se ruidosamente. Ambos riram, surpresos.

-Nossa, você deve estar faminto, trabalhando sem parar.

-O pior é que é verdade. Eu fiquei tão concentrado que esqueci de comer.

-Vamos, teletransporte-me lá para dentro que vou preparar um jantar com bastante sustância para você. Saco vazio não pára de pé, como se diz lá na minha terra.

-Isso é absurdo, você é a visita...

-Mesmo? Eu achei que já era de casa.

-Ah...! Assim você me deixa em uma situação difícil.

-Vamos, Mu, ou eu vou ter de escalar as paredes. – O brasileiro disse bem humorado.

-Certo. As panelas ficam no armário de baixo e tem bastante manteiga de iaque fresca e a carne fica...

-Eu sei onde estão as coisas, pode ficar tranqüilo. Vou deixar tudo exatamente onde encontrar.

O lemuriano sorriu. Não era a primeira vez que seu amigo vinha visitá-lo e se metia a cozinhar. Aquele touro era tão teimoso que sempre conseguia o que queria.

-Está bem, vou te mandar direto para lá.

Com um simples gesto Mu teletransportou Aldebaran com mochila e tudo para o interior da sua morada sem portas e voltou para o trabalho – que demonstrava ser tão meticuloso quanto infrutífero.

Duas longas horas se passaram sem que o Cavaleiro de Áries pudesse figurar uma solução para o caso. Checou mais uma vez por arranhões ou rachaduras e realmente não havia fresta por tapar.

Grande responsabilidade era a de ser o único homem no mundo com capacitação e experiência naquele tipo de serviço. Até onde ele sabia, apenas os seus patrícios poderiam aprender a arte sagrada de reparar armaduras. Não era apenas uma questão de tradição e mistérios: era quase impossível encontrar uma pessoa que não fosse de sua raça com as habilidades necessárias. Sendo Mu o último dos lemurianos conhecido, não havia a quem confiar seu ofício.

Todo o peso da exclusividade recaía sobre os seus ombros. Todo o legado de sua civilização estava dentro dele. Não deixaria de solucionar o problema em suas mãos ou a honra do filho único de Lemúria, estaria em jogo.

Ele não desistiu de encontrar uma saída, mesmo quando o sol se pôs e a escuridão noturna o forçou a apertar os olhos para enxergar. Parou apenas quando o delicioso cheiro de comida caseira invadiu suas narinas de assalto e Aldebaran o chamou da janela.

-Está na mesa! Venha logo ou vai esfriar!

Estava tão cheio de fome que desistiu da labuta por ora. Pensaria melhor com o estômago forrado. Imediatamente, usou a telecinese para guardar a armadura e teletransportou-se para a sala de jantar.

Estava lá em um piscar de olhos, pairando a alguns centímetros do chão. Por milésimos de segundo, os cabelos e roupas de Mu flutuaram em volta de seu corpo, como se o ar fosse tão denso quanto a água de uma piscina. Quando as sapatilhas finalmente pousaram no solo, as longas madeixas caíram pesadas contra suas costas, voltando a obedecer a lógica da gravidade, sussurrando ao assentarem-se no devido lugar.

Aldebaran mal conseguiu fechar a boca, maravilhado, a respiração suspensa. Mesmo acostumado aos milagres que os cavaleiros eram capazes de realizar, incluindo os seus próprios, a capacidade do lemuriano de se transportar por entre as camadas do espaço ainda parecia muitíssimo com mágica para ele.

-Hum, o cheiro está ótimo! O que foi? - Mu deu uma risadinha.

-Nada, é que eu nunca me habituo com_ isso_. – Aldebaran explicou, sorrindo.

-É bem prático se me permite dizer. Deve ser por isso que sou só pele e osso. – Comentou, embora não se importasse realmente com o fato de ser mesmo muito magro. Jamais teria os músculos de Aldebaran e, embora fossem ambos mais ou menos da mesma idade, a sua aparência era a de alguém anos mais novo.

-Nada disso, é porque você não se alimenta, isso sim.

-Acho que isso também.

-Ao menos esse problema eu vou ajudar a resolver agora.

Mu deu uma boa olhada na mesa cuidadosamente posta, sobre uma linda toalha colorida que Mu não lembrava ter. Havia codornizes defumadas, arroz, lentilha, algumas raízes e castanhas cozidas.

-Eu não tive como fazer comida brasileira, então improvisei. Se estiver horrível, pode comer só as batatas.

-Está com uma cara muito boa. – Disse, sentando-se à mesa. Aldebaran o imitou. – Nunca pensei em usar o cosmos para cozinhar.

-Hahahahaha, como você sabe?

-Aqui nessa altitude a água ferve antes... e os alimentos não cozinham nunca! Você tem que me explicar como fez isso um dia desses.

-É um segredo brasileiro. Chama-se "jeitinho". Se a gente não tem meios de fazer algo, dá um jeitinho. Eu explico melhor depois. – Aldebaran falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Sim, por enquanto, não desejo mais que aproveitar essa refeição abençoada.

O brasileiro parecia muito satisfeito ao vê-lo servir-se generosamente de sua comida. Mu estava tão faminto que poderia devorar até os pratos.

-Obrigado por tudo – Ele agradeceu, antes de levar o talher à boca. –Estou em dívida contigo.

-Mu nunca me deve nada.

Comeram com vontade, o silêncio das bocas ocupadas em mastigar era apenas entrecortado pelos "hmmm" de aprovação. Quando os talheres também se calaram, Mu expressou o quanto estava satisfeito com palavras.

-Estava incrível, tinha séculos que eu não provava nenhuma dessas delícias.

-Uma comida tão simples...

-Para mim foi um luxo. Não precisa limpar nada, eu ajeito nisso bem rápido. – Mu falou quando Aldebaran já se prontificava para tirar a mesa e lavar a louça. – Não quer relaxar na banheira enquanto...?

-Ah, eu preparei o seu banho...

-Preparou? Céus, que vergonha! Eu quem deveria preparar a comida e te servir e tudo o mais.

-Não foi nada. Você estava fazendo um trabalho importante e eu não vim para atrapalhar como já disse.

-Está bem... já que você aprontou tudo e deve estar cansado, pode fazer as honras.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. – Mu sorriu gentilmente. – Vá na frente, que me juntarei a você.

Aldebaran assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou para o banheiro.

Mu usou a telecinese para lavar a louça. Tudo para ele era bastante prático, bastava apenas um pouco de força mental. Às vezes tentava usar as mãos para variar, mas o serviço, surpreendentemente não ficava tão bom.

O lemuriano estava tão acostumado com essa rotina exótica que podia fazer diversos objetos flutuarem no ar ao mesmo tempo e ordená-los perfeitamente... essas tarefas domésticas até mesmo ajudavam a treinar sua concentração.

Sorriu, pensando na cara que o brasileiro faria se visse aquele balé aéreo de objetos de cozinha. Certamente ficaria encantado como uma criança. Ele era tão puro! E também era um homem muito bom. Tinha preparado aquele jantar maravilhoso com o maior carinho e ainda se preocupara com a água do banho.

O banho. Ele o veria nu.

(Não seria a primeira vez que um homem o veria nu. Não tomara banho com seu velho mestre?)

Mas Aldebaran era... diferente.

Um prato vacilou no meio de uma pirueta e caiu no chão, espatifando-se em milhares de caquinhos. Sobressaltado com o acidente, deixou alguns talheres caírem também, enchendo o recinto com o tinir do metal.

-Oh!

Imediatamente, a voz de seu amigo entrou em sua mente através do cosmo:

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Deu para ouvir o barulho..."

"Foi um prato que quebrou."

"Não se machucou, machucou?"

"Não foi nada. Eu já estou indo."

Rapidamente, o cavaleiro de Áries usou seus poderes para reestabelecer a ordem na cozinha. Em alguns segundos estava no banheiro, onde o outro homem o esperava mergulhado na água.

As velas estavam todas acesas, enchendo o ambiente com uma agradável luz amarelada. Mu raramente as acendia todas, como também quase nunca usava os sais aromáticos que impregnavam o ar com seu aroma fresco. Ele normalmente fazia sua higiene do dia-a-dia com simplicidade. Um pouco de água, sabão e uma esponja natural bastavam. Estava sempre ocupado demais ou cansado demais para aqueles pequenos luxos.

Já Aldebaran, Mu pensava, fazia jus ao seu signo. Não era capaz de dispensar os prazeres da vida material. Uma boa mesa e um bom banho eram quase que o mínimo para sua satisfação. Afinal, de que adiantava ter um corpo se não pudesse desfrutar das sensações que este lhe proporcionava? No entanto ninguém poderia culpá-lo por não compartilhar o seu gosto pelo conforto com aquele que lhe era tão caro.

Mu desatou os cabelos e a túnica cor de açafrão com uma certa graça felina. Deixou cair a farfalhante massa de tecido aos seus pés, revelando um corpo delicado e impossível, totalmente sem pêlos ou marcas. Assim, desnudo e pálido em meio ao vapor, parecia diáfano.

Dobrou as vestes cuidadosamente e colocou-as sobre a bancada, juntamente com as roupas do amigo. Antes de entrar no banho, molhou-se com a água de uma bacia, ensaboou-se, exfoliou a pele vigorosamente e enxaguou-se. Aquele processo era necessário e razoável em um lugar onde a água não era um bem tão abundante assim.

-Então, como está a temperatura?

-Ótima. Erm, tem certeza que cabemos os dois aqui dentro?

-Tenho. O máximo que vai acontecer é molharmos o chão todo.

Mu afundou-se na banheira de alvenaria, cuidando para não fazer a água transbordar. Ambos precisaram encolher as pernas, mas o espaço era suficiente para os dois.

-Ahhh, eu não queria ter de sair nunca mais. – Mu disse demonstrando sua apreciação. Abriu um dos frascos que enfileiravam-se na borda da banheira e despejou algumas gotas de seu conteúdo na palma da mão. Era um óleo finíssimo, delicadamente perfumado com essência de alfazema, que ele sempre usava para amaciar os cabelos: o único cosmético ali que não servia de adorno.

-Todos do seu povo têm esses cabelos diferentes? – Aldebaran perguntou, claramente admirado com o reflexo madrepérola nos fios lisos.

-Acho que sim. Não que eu tenha conhecido muitos dos meus...

-No meu povo todos têm cabelos iguais. Pretos e escorridos.

-E você não gosta?

-Eu acostumei com eles assim. – Clarear os cabelos do moreno tinha sido um trote da parte de Milo (ele próprio tinha o hábito de descolorir os cachos para "ficar mais atraente"). Passada a irritação com a brincadeira, o brasileiro resolveu adotar aquela imagem. Não era a intenção negar suas origens, apenas desejava parecer moderno e, quem sabe, desejável. – Você pensa que não me cai bem?

-De modo algum. Na verdade, não sei dizer como prefiro... – O lemuriano disse, com sinceridade, confuso, mas lisonjeado pela natureza da pergunta. Aldebaran raramente o questionava sobre aparências.

-Talvez deva deixar voltar ao natural.

-Talvez. Vai ficar parecido com seus ancestrais. Eu creio que eles fossem gostar de vê-lo assim.

O lemuriano terminou de pentear-se com os dedos e atou os longos cabelos com um laço frouxo. Aldebaran parecia considerar dizer alguma coisa importante.

-Sabe, Mu, ouvi algo estranho hoje. Não falei antes para não interromper a sua concentração.

-Mesmo? Conte-me.

-Bem, hoje em Jamiel, quando eu estava comprando aquelas coisinhas... um vendedor me fez um relato intrigante. Disse que numa vila, não muito longe daqui, houve uma grande comoção por causa de uma 'bruxa'. O que você sabe sobre isso?

-Nada, mas não é estranho, o povo das vilas mais afastadas é cheio de superstições. O que te deixou tão cismado?

-É que, segundo ele, a tal moça demoníaca matou um carroceiro instigando seus próprios cavalos a pisotearem-no, e, o mais curioso: ela teria jogado objetos contra as pessoas apenas com a força do pensamento. Ao menos foi o que eu entendi ele falar.

-Hum.- Mu ruminou a idéia, acariciando o queixo fino. - Acha que era telecinese?

-Talvez. Eu não sei... fiquei curioso e perguntei a mais pessoas, por esse motivo cheguei tarde. Todos os outros confirmaram a história.

-E o que foi feito dela?

-Parece que fugiu para as montanhas. E o mais curioso nisso tudo é que disseram que ela tinha cabelos vermelhos, tão brilhantes como rubis, como nunca viram em uma pessoa.

-E você está pensando o mesmo que eu.

-Sim, se ela for o que estamos achando...

-...então eu não sou o último de minha raça.

Aldebaran assentiu com a cabeça.

O lemuriano ficou pensativo. A possibilidade lhe pareceu estranhamente real, palpável. Estaria o sexto sentido querendo lhe dizer algo?

-Bem, não vamos criar falsas expectativas. Ela pode ser apenas uma mulher que usa o cosmo. Ou mesmo uma fraude. Se quisermos saber ao certo, teremos que ver por nós mesmos. – O moreno prosseguiu.

-Sabe, Aldebaran, meu mestre, Shion, e eu, tentamos muito encontrar outros de nós usando poderes telepáticos. Foi sempre em vão. Agora essa moça surge debaixo de meu nariz... é coincidência demais.

-Me parece plausível. Veja, não foi você mesmo que disse que o Tibet é o lugar para onde os sobreviventes do continente de Lemúria migraram após a catástrofe?

-É, mas faz, literalmente, _séculos_ que isso aconteceu. Enfim, não é nada tão absurdo. Eu mesmo estou aqui, não estou?

-Exato, pensei desta forma.

-Minha raça... eu sempre quis conhecer mais pessoas da minha raça.

-O que eu não entendo é como uma etnia tão sábia e poderosa quanto a sua tenha sido dizimada assim...

- Eu também não sei ao certo como aconteceu. Tenho algumas teorias que talvez não sejam acuradas.

-Gostaria de saber o que pensa.

Mu observou o próprio reflexo na água e brincou um pouco com ele, fazendo algumas ondas sobre a imagem.

-É certo que muitos de nós morreram durante a idade média, perseguidos como "bruxos". A capacidade de telecinese de um lemuriano normal é bastante limitada, especialmente se o indivíduo estiver física ou mentalmente abalado. Minhas habilidades são bem mais desenvolvidas por conta do treino como cavaleiro, o uso do cosmo... e mesmo assim, houve aquela vez em que fiquei tão debilitado que meus poderes se inutilizaram.

-Eu entendo.

-Ainda houve as doenças para as quais não tínhamos desenvolvido defesas naturais. Os que habitaram terras áridas eventualmente sucumbiram também. E para piorar a situação, os membros de nossa raça que se misturaram com não-lemurianos, acabaram por diluir os genes para a telecinese e telepatia.

O brasileiro ouviu o relato com atenção. Mu lembrava-se que, como ele, Aldebaran era um exilado de uma raça massacrada, de certa forma havia um paralelo entre as suas histórias.

-Os filhos dessas pessoas raramente sobreviviam e, quando isso acontecia, dificilmente carregavam as nossas características. Creio que por termos nos desenvolvido de forma isolada, tornamo-nos geneticamente incompatíveis.

-Quer dizer que talvez sejam de uma espécie diferente da nossa? Como um tigre é diferente de um leão?

-Provavelmente nunca saberemos ao certo. É uma hipótese.

-Sobraram tão poucos de vocês... apenas homens.

-É, e essa coincidência infeliz condena a nossa raça, pois apenas com um homem e uma mulher puros poderíamos gerar crianças lemurianas. Jamais excluimos a hipótese de haver mais de nós espalhados pelo mundo, incapazes de ouvir os nossos chamados, mas eu não acreditava que pudesse, de fato, encontrar alguém. Se há uma mulher de minha raça, vagando por aí, a nossa história tem chances reais de mudar.

Sendo assim, Mu teria uma nova responsabilidade que não poderia ser delegada a ninguém. Teria de salvaguardar a sua própria etnia. Se a moça dos cabelos vermelhos fosse mesmo lemuriana, ele deveria por bem unir-se a ela para produzir descendentes verdadeiros.

A realização caiu sobre a cabeça de Aldebaran como uma espada.

-É. Tudo pode mudar. - A água da banheira agitou-se furiosamente quando o homem mais alto ergueu-se, parecendo uma estátua de proporções colossais.

-O que foi?

-Logo vou ficar com os dedos enrugados. – Ele sorriu, tentando disfarçar os sentimentos. Mu percebeu que algo naquela história estava o incomodando.

-Eu disse alguma coisa que não deveria?

-Não, claro que não.

O lemuriano abriu a boca, pensando em dizer algo, fechando-a em seguida. Observou o amigo sair respingando o chão, pisando duro, à procura de uma toalha.

Resolveu sair também. Enquanto enxugava-se, fitou as veias saltando no pescoço forte e os músculos tensionados. Aldebaran estava nervoso.

-Não quer ir para a sala ao lado? Eu vou te fazer aquele chá que você gostou tanto. – Sussurrou, virando-se de costas para vestir uma túnica limpa.- As estrelas estão bonitas hoje.

oOo

De todos os cômodos do palacete, aquela era a sala preferida de seu dono, simples e aconchegante. Era o lugar onde ele fazia meditação ou apenas relaxava deitado sobre as almofadas. Dali se via melhor o céu.

Aldebaran pareceu um pouco mais calmo bebericando o chá amanteigado e contemplando o firmamento noturno através da janela. Mu preparara o ambiente com uma meia-luz agradável e incensos de jasmim, esperando assim acalmar os nervos de ambos. Ele não queria de modo algum se indispôr com Aldebaran ou sofrer por antecipação. Precisavam estar calmos para não pôr tudo a perder no dia seguinte.

-Amanhã vai fazer um dia claro, pelo que posso sentir. – Mu comentou, enchendo a caneca do brasileiro com mais chá. Os copos das visitas jamais deveriam ficar vazios.

-É o que parece.

-É bom. Acho que devemos sair bem cedo. Assim teremos tempo de vasculhar o local, se necessário, antes que escureça.

-Você está ansioso. – Aldebaran disse, fitando-o nos olhos. – Você pode até esconder isso dos outros, mas eu sei que por trás desse rosto de esfinge você está uma pilha de nervos.

- E você não estaria? Isso é uma coisa muito séria. Há muitas questões em jogo, muito além do que você possa imaginar. É o legado da minha civilização inteira. – Mu explicou, sem compreender o motivo daquela observação pouco gentil.

-Não precisa fazer um discurso. Não sou incapaz de entender.

Quando, por Zeus, Aldebaran se tornara tão agressivo? Os olhos castanhos do brasileiro queimavam, como estivessem prestes a lançar chispas fulminantes contra ele a qualquer momento. Uma briga era a última coisa que poderia estar acontecendo naquele dia em que a sua missão sagrada falhara duplamente, em que os eventos lhe fugiram ao controle de forma assustadora. Não conseguia imaginar um modo pior para fechar a noite.

Ter mais um fardo para carregar sobre os ombros não era o bastante?

-Por que está falando desse jeito? Acaso pensa que estou exultante com a perspectiva de propôr uma... cópula... a uma garota que eu jamais vi?

Mu nunca tinha se deitado com homem ou mulher. Não era, no entanto, ignorante no assunto. O seu mestre o esclarecera ao máximo, inclusive presenteando-o com um primeiro orgasmo entre as suas mãos calejadas. Se a sua vida não tivesse sido abreviada, talvez Shion o iniciasse também em prazeres mais adultos...

"_O ideal seria que unissemo-nos às nossas irmãs, mas até onde sabemos, somos os últimos de nosso povo. Você pode escolher abster-se do amor ou ligar-se a uma pessoa do mundo." _

Optara pelo isolamento completo. Os humanos lhe pareciam baixos, egocêntricos, preocupados apenas com seus próprios interesses... como poderia amar alguém assim? Após a morte estúpida de seu mestre, ele adquirira uma reserva para com as pessoas que beirava a repulsa. Era preferível que não visse ninguém, a não ser quando seus serviços de artesão fossem, inevitavelmente, requisitados.

Apenas Aldebaran e tão só ele, fôra capaz de abrir um pouco a sua concha... Mu preferia ser golpeado no peito a se decepcionar com aquele homem...

-Achei que os lemurianos se entendessem.

-As coisas não são assim! –Ele próprio se assustou com sua voz, alguns tons acima do habitual. –Você _sabe_ que não são!

Era a primeira vez que ele lembrava de ter se exaltado daquele modo com alguém. Cerrou os dentes, esperando por mais uma alfinetada.

-Eu vou achar até natural se você vier a desejá-la, afinal o sangue fala mais alto. E se ela for minimamente parecida contigo... ninguém poderia competir com uma mulher assim.

Ciúmes... ele estava com ciúmes?

Mu percebeu então, pasmado, que o amigo estava fazendo nada menos do que uma declaração de amor pelas entrelinhas. E, realizou que, de fato, era apenas isso o que Aldebaran fazia desde o dia em que se conheceram.

-_Vocês_ terão filhos lindos... – O moreno disse, tristemente.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para que os sentimentos que Mu guardara por tanto tempo transbordassem.

E jorraram, quebrando as defesas restantes, inundando o seu peito.

-Não importa o que vai acontecer, eu jamais poderia desejar a outra pessoa que não fosse Aldebaran! - Declarou quase gritando. E ficou lívido em seguida, ao notar o que acabava de fazer.

O moreno disse um "o quê?" mudo e não conseguiu esboçar outra reação por longos instantes. Incrédulo, finalmente levou a mão trêmula aos cabelos liláses, como se temesse que o outro fosse dissolver na fumaça dos incensos.

-Você... está falando sério?

Mu apertou os lábios, encarando um Aldebaran estarrecido. O silêncio contrangedor só fez deixá-lo ainda mais ansioso. Não sabia mais o que dizer ou onde colocar as mãos.

-O chá acabou, eu vou pegar mais. – Disse, tentando manter a face serena e falhando terrivelmente. Esqueceu-se até mesmo de pegar a chaleira, só interessava deixar o recinto o quanto antes.

Mal deu alguns passos em direção à porta e foi interceptado por um par de braços musculosos. Aldebaran agarrou-se às suas costas e o apertou contra si quase violentamente, fazendo-o gemer de surpresa no contato físico mais íntimo e profundo que jamais experimentara.

-Me perdoa...! Eu sou um idiota, um egoísta... mas o meu coração dói só de pensar em te perder... –Aldebaran disse com a voz embargada, enfiando o rosto nas mechas sedosas diante dele e aspirando profundamente a fragrância de lavanda. –Só de imaginar que pode não haver mais espaço para mim em sua vida...isso me deixa louco, louco!

Mu estremeceu da cabeça até os dedos dos pés - que se enroscaram em excitação. Não soube precisar se o formigamento em seu baixo ventre se tratava de agonia, de desejo ou das duas coisas misturadas.

-Isso nunca... – Disse, pousando as mãozinhas brancas sobre as mãos de Aldebaran. – Não percebe o quanto eu sofro por você pensar que sou leviano...?

-Jamais pensaria isso!

-Então, prove que confia em meus sentimentos...– Sussurrou, fazendo deslizar uma das mãos morenas na altura de seu peito. – Me ensina a fazer o amor dos homens.

-Deus, você vai me matar falando assim... Pode ser doloroso, eu...

-Não importa... desde que você jure... que vamos ser um só, e que não vai haver nenhum fantasma entre nós. Só nós dois.

-Diante dos meus olhos... eu só vejo você... sempre foi assim... você é tudo para este Touro.

Mu apertou as mãos com firmeza, enlaçando os dedos nos de Aldebaran, tão maiores. O seu corpo o envolvia de um modo que jamais poderia esquecer, como se a vida toda tivesse desejado estar ali.

Foi tomado nos braços e erguido de súbito. Soltou um gritinho abafado ao ver que deixava o chão. Sentiu as faces aquecerem, como há muito não sentia. Presumiu que seu rosto ganhara um tom vergonhosamente escarlate e todo o seu corpo começaria a traí-lo e denunciá-lo a partir dali, rebelando-se após tanto tempo de rígido auto-controle.

Ele teve um rápido vislumbre do céu, antes de pousar suavemente sobre as almofadas. Estava mesmo uma noite bonita.

O rosto de Aldebaran eclipsou as estrelas, quando inclinou-se sobre ele para beijar-lhe as faces ruborizadas.

Mu suspirou, virando a cabeça na almofada languidamente, conforme os lábios macios cobriam sua pele, passeavam por testa, nariz, queixo, até que roçaram nos seus –uma mera cosquinha para atiçar a vontade – até calar um suspiro trêmulo com um beijo.

Aldebaran todo era uma combinação rara de gentileza e masculinidade que muito facinava ao lemuriano. A mesma mão forte e àspera que podia esmagar pedras, agora deslizava suavemente por seu colo, esgueirava-se pela abertura da túnica, eriçando um mamilo rosado, torturando-o entre os dedos até que ele se contraísse em um minúsculo botão.

Gemendo baixinho, Mu permitiu que a língua do amigo penetrasse a sua boca, indo e vindo entre seus lábios arfantes e úmidos de desejo, quase numa mímica do que seria feito ao seu corpo...

Certa vez Mu comparara o afeto pelo amigo a uma primavera - doce, morna - e relutava a destruir o equilíbrio tênue de um amor idealizado, um amor de almas. Mas ele sabia que não havia mudança sem morte, não havia transformação sem catarse. A próxima estação seria muito mais bela.

_Veranum tempus_, ele estava pronto.

oOo

Mu sorriu ao ser desperto pelos primeiros raios de sol da manhã que esgueiravam-se pela sala. Percebeu que ainda estava nu, enroscado ao corpo moreno que lhe proporcionara tantas sensações incríveis na noite anterior.

-Ai de mim. – Ronronou, lembrando-se de como unira-se a ele, uma sensação muito dolorosa, sublimada por um prazer ainda mais intenso.

Ele acariciou o rosto do homem adormecido, memorizando com os dedos os contornos másculos de seu queixo, o nariz adunco - traço mais expressivo de sua fisionomia- e por fim os lábios vorazes que percorreram cada centímetro de sua pele...

-Bom dia... – Aldebaran sussurrou abrindo os olhos.

-Bom dia... Como se sente?

-Glorioso. E Mu?

-Nunca esteve melhor.

Beijaram-se suavemente, reavivando as lembranças do amor. Mu despediu-se do sonho com má vontade, a obrigação o aguardava.

-Aldebaran, eu estava pensando... se você não quiser ir comigo, eu vou compreender.

-Eu quero participar de tudo, Mu. Somos um, esqueceu?

-Somos um. – Sorriu. Nada poderia dar errado.

oOo

-Eu já falei que não sei de bruxa alguma. – Disse o feirante, esfregando as mãos ansiosamente. Já era a terceira vez que obtinham essa resposta atravessada ao interrogar os comerciantes da região.

-Por favor, nos diga. – Mu pediu. Ele era o interlocutor da conversa, visto que os habitantes do vilarejo só compreendiam o dialeto local e Aldebaran só tinha habilidade com a língua na hora de fazer pechinchas.– É importante para nós.

O homenzinho o encarou com fúria, provavelmente acreditando que um rapaz franzino daqueles só era tão abusado por estar com um guarda-costas e a identidade protegida por um capuz escuro que projetava uma enorme sombra em seu rosto.

-Se você me ajudar eu prometo que nunca mais verão a ela ou a nós.

-Não sei de nada! Nada! – Falou o tibetano, encarando-os. – Mas talvez o meu "sobrinho" queira discutir o assunto com vocês.

Ao dizer isso, um homem forte, de aparência ameaçadora, aproximou-se por trás deles. Não era tão alto quanto Aldebaran, mas sua estrutura era bem mais compacta. O feirante pareceu aliviado ao vê-lo chegar.

-Esses homens estão te incomodando, tio? – Disse o grandalhão com cara de poucos amigos.

-Eles querem saber sobre uma bruxa, mas eu contei que não sei de bruxa alguma.

-Ele _disse_ que não sabe de nada. Caiam fora, seus intrusos! Não queremos gente agourenta na nossa vila! – O homem falou, num tom que lembrava um rosnado. Mu e Aldebaran não se impressionaram em nada.

-Será que é tão difícil para os senhores entenderem que nós só precisamos de uma simples informação? Ou será que essa bruxa é tão poderosa que enfeitiçou as línguas de vocês? – Mu perguntou um tanto ironicamente, mantendo o semblante impassível de sempre. – Só iremos embora quando disserem o que precisamos saber!

-Se não vão por bem, então vai ser por mal! HAAAAAA!!! – O fortão grunhiu, avançando sobre Mu com o punho em riste.

Com a maior naturalidade, o lemuriano desviou-se do golpe. Para ele os movimentos daquele homem eram lentos como os de uma tartaruga marinha arrastando-se na areia fofa. Aldebaran afastou-se um pouco e cruzou os braços, deixando claro que, por mais que o irritasse ver Mu lidar com aquele troglodita, não interferiria.

Confuso, o grandalhão tentou atingi-lo mais uma vez, em vão. Esta tentativa frustrada de socá-lo repetiu-se novamente e novamente, não importando o quão determinado ele fosse.

A movimentação começou a atrair um grupo de curiosos, passantes, vendedores, e logo havia um círculo de pessoas em volta daquela cena peculir e um tanto estúpida: um homem desferindo golpes num estranho encapuzado que aparentemente não os sentia e não revidava.

-Não adianta tentar me bater. Você nunca vai conseguir acertar em mil anos.

Socos, pontapés e cabeçadas não passaram nem raspando no corpo treinado do lemuriano, até que, ao virar a cabeça para desviar-se de uma investida, seu capuz escorregou, revelando a sua identidade.

-Droga. – Ele murmurou, consciente de que seus cabelos cor de lavanda e suas sobrancelhas raspadas atiçariam ainda mais a fúria daquela gente.

Como ele esperava, o homem gritou:

-Demônioooo!!!! Vamos, me ajudem!! Não estão vendo que ele é um bruxo?

O burburinho em torno deles aumentou e algumas pessoas enfurecidas começaram a jogar objetos, frutas, pedras contra os cavaleiros e todos foram repelidos como que por magnetismo contrário. Mu protegia a ambos com uma barreira reflexiva sutil, da mesma natureza que a Parede de Cristal: fazia com que o agressor recebesse o impacto do próprio golpe.

-Parem com isso, digam onde está a mulher! –Mu insistiu. –Não quero que ninguém acabe se machucando.

Os moradores do vilarejo se exaltaram e lançaram-se sobre os dois, prontos para linchá-los, como provavelmente fizeram com a "bruxa".

Aldebaran e Mu não precisaram mover um único músculo para que o grupo de homens fosse lançado para trás, sem sequer arranhá-los.

-Vocês só vão ferir a si mesmos...

Os mais ousados atacavam com paus, foices e enxadas, e eram projetados com violência, derrubando outros que tentavam avançar sem sucesso. Mu impressionou-se com a ignorância daquelas pessoas: eram brutos como animais, rangendo dentes e atacando ao sentirem-se amedrontados.

Em alguns minutos o chão estava coalhado de homens caídos e vegetais esmagados. Algumas mulheres gritavam, arrancando os cabelos em histeria, outras tentavam socorrer os feridos, olhando para Mu cheias de terror e ódio. Até que finalmente uma delas berrou, em prantos:

-A bruxa foi por aquele caminho! Deve estar escondida em algum buraco, a maldita. Agora por favor nos deixe em paz!!! Que lugar amaldiçoado!

oOo

-Eu não entendi bem, Mu, por que se recusaram a nos dar a informação, enquanto deixaram o boato correr para as cidades vizinhas? – Aldebaran perguntou, enquanto subiam a trilha que levava às montanhas.

-Não sei, talvez tenham ficado receosos com nossa aparência. Se eu soubesse que agiriam daquela maneira, não teria usado a Parede.

-Mu, você não teve culpa. Nunca vi gente tão estúpida nem tão covarde, se quer saber. Imagino o que a mulher deve ter passado nas mãos daquele povo... mas fique sossegado, ninguém se feriu gravemente.

-É, talvez tenha sido injustiçada.

-É o que eu acho. Está sentindo alguma coisa, Mu?

-Nada ainda.

Continuaram pelo caminho indicado, que estreitava-se conforme ao mesmo passo que ganhavam altitude. Em alguns minutos, estavam esgueirando-se entre os desfiladeiros e a rocha nua, quase sem ter onde apoiar os pés. O vento zunia em seus ouvidos de uma forma que preocuparia mesmo a um alpinista experiente.

-Acho melhor voltarmos, Aldebaran. – Mu gritou para o amigo. – Devem ter mentido na esperança de que nos perdêssemou ou despencássemos montanha abaixo.

-Tente chamá-la por telepatia mais uma vez.

-Se ela pode se teletransportar, pode estar em qualquer lugar. Pode estar morta. Com esse vento eu mal ouço meus próprios pensamentos! – Disse, irritado pelos próprios cabelos que chicotevam seu rosto.

-Se você pensa que é melhor ir embora, eu sou obrigado a respeitar sua decisão...

-Sim eu... Espere, eu acho que... ouvi alguma coisa.

Mu calou-se e observou os arredores para certificar-se de que não estava confundindo-se com o grasnar de alguma ave ou imaginando coisas. Avançaram mais alguns metros em silêncio, até que ele teve certeza. Uma voz feminina, muito débil, invadiu seus sentidos.

"...estou acima..."

"Onde?"

"Caverna...acima"

O lemuriano olhou para o alto e constatou que havia mesmo uma fenda na rocha, talvez dez metros acima de suas cabeças.

-Conseguimos! Está lá! – Falou, exultante, apertando a mão de Aldebaran. –Vou nos levar até ela!

Em milésimos de segundo ambos os cavaleiros rasgaram o espaço e materializaram-se dentro da caverna. Estava um pouco escuro, mas puderam distinguir o vulto da mulher, sentada, apoiando as costas na parede rochosa. A sua vibração nada tinha de maligna, parecia estar definitivamente aliviada com a presença deles.

-Sou eu... que bom que você veio...– Ela disse, um pouco ofegante. - Eu tenho te ouvido, mas não consegui responder... irmão...!

Mu fez com que seus dedos emanassem uma luz âmbar que encheu o ambiente, como se aderisse às paredes. A mulher apertou os olhos, sensibilizados por dias consecutivos na escuridão.

Não era feia, apesar do estado deplorável em que se encontrava. Tinha faces quase macilentas, os cabelos extremamente vermelhos. Estava muito suja, cheia de escoriações e manchas de sangue endurecido. Não parecia ter forças sequer para levantar os braços.

As pintas na testa a identificavam como sendo uma filha de Lemúria.

Para a surpresa de ambos os cavaleiros, encolhido e agarrado ao vestido roto da mulher, um menino se encolhia como um animalzinho assustado, arregalando os olhos para os estranhos.

-Irmã! – O lemuriano falou, sem conseguir evitar que a emoção lhe embargasse a voz. –Me chamo Mu... Mu de Jamiel. Este é Aldebaran, meu companheiro. Somos cavaleiros de Athena.

-Eu...me chamo Nima...! – Ela disse, comovida, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. – Este é o meu Kiki, veja!

-Mamãe! – O garotinho balbuciou, escondendo o rosto.

-Não tenha medo filhinho... vieram ajudar...– A mulher falou num tom maternal para a criança, que por sua vez considerou dar uma segunda olhada nos homens, tremendo, a boquinha comprimida de medo.

-Eu pensei... pensei que fosse o último! – Mu ajoelhou-se para ver melhor o menino e sorriu amavelmente. O garoto não retornou o sorriso, mas pareceu muito interessado nas pintas em sua testa.– É lindo o seu filho...

-Obrigada... puxou ao pai.– Nima explicou, tossindo um pouco. – Não viveu o suficiente... para vê-lo nascer...

-Sinto muito. – Mu baixou a cabeça em respeito. – Não sei como jamais os encontrei... estavam tão perto. Me perdoe.

-Você não poderia ter adivinhado... poderia?

-É, acho que não. Mas eu tentei tanto "chamar".

-Bem, nós viajávamos por toda a Ásia... Éramos irmãos de sangue... saltimbancos... fazíamos "mágica", sabe? – Ela fez uma longa pausa, respirando profundamente e torcendo o rosto, como se lhe doesse o peito. – Só quando... engravidei nós voltamos...

-Mas por que fizeram _isso_ com você se era conhecida na vila? - Talvez Nima não quisesse falar sobre aquilo, mas precisava perguntar.

-O garoto, ele... é muito precoce... enquanto eu fazia compras, ele fez uma maçã levitar. – Sorriu tristemente. –Eu achei que ninguém tivesse visto... mas viram. Amedrontaram tanto o meu filho que ele largou a minha mão... e saiu correndo... aquele carroceiro não notou...

-E você... o matou?

-Eu só fiz a carroça parar...o homem foi ao chão, os cavalos se assustaram com a gritaria das pessoas... e o pisotearam.- Nima agora chorava de soluçar, tossindo até que um filete de sangue escorresse de seus lábios ressequidos. – Depois foi tudo muito rápido... as acusações, as pessoas me agredindo... na hora eu só tive forças para tirar Kiki daquele lugar. Foi horrível!

– Está doendo muito? – Mu perguntou, impostando as mãos sobre a mulher e cobrindo-a com a luz dourada capaz de amenizar a dor dos ferimentos.

-Obrigada, irmão... sinto um grande alívio. –Nima fungou, as lágrimas faziam marcas na sujeira de seu rosto.

O moreno, que até então assistia a conversa sentado em um canto sem se manifestar, assentiu com a cabeça, respeitosamente. Compreendia alguma coisa em tibetano, mas resolveu não atrapalhar aquele momento único. Embora o ciúme ainda corroesse as bordas de seu coração, teve simpatia pela pobre mulher e seu filho, um menino que, em outras circunstâncias, poderia muito bem ter o mesmo sangue de Mu correndo nas veias...

-Que bom. A partir de agora vocês dois ficarão sob meus cuidados. Vou ampará-la, educar Kiki nas artes lemurianas. Não haverá nada com que se preocupar. Eu juro pelos nossos ancestrais.

O rosto abatido de Nima iluminou-se de esperança. Olhou para sua criança inocente. Estava salva.

-Temo... que seja tarde para mim... mas eu aceitarei sua promessa. Por Kiki.

-Não é tarde, você ainda é jovem, vai se recuperar! Vou levá-la a Jamiel e cuidarei de ti. Seremos felizes, os quatro...! – E voltando-se para Aldebaran, em grego: - Não é? Vamos ser felizes, não vamos?

Aldebaran sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam cheios d'água.

-Eu adoraria... mas eu sei que... meu tempo está se esgotando agora... –Nima falou, o peito chiando a cada inspiração. – O Kiki nasceu em primeiro de abril.. tem dois anos e meio... quase não fala ainda... mas é uma criança muito boa mesmo. Não é Kiki? Você... vai respeitar o mestre Mu?

O menino estava confuso, mas assentiu imediatamente, envolvendo a cintura da mãe com os bracinhos infantis.

-Você não pode morrer, Nima! Seu filho, ele precisa de uma mãe... – Mu falou, ligeiramente desesperado.

-Tenho certeza... que meu filho vai ficar bem com vocês dois... que são pessoas boas... eu estou muito feliz.

-Não fale assim. – O lemuriano sentiu um nó na garganta. Segurou as mãos de Nima. Seus dedos estavam morbidamente frios. Mais sangue verteu pelos seus lábios e narinas rachados. - E-Eu não entendo nada de crianças, eu só entendo de armaduras. E nem isso... tenho uma armadura que se recusa a viver. É uma mulher também... tão teimosa quanto você!

Nima sorriu, os dentes escarlates. – Os homens... nunca vão entender as mulheres...não é mesmo? Uma mulher... só precisa... de amor...

Dizendo isso, Nima cerrou as pálpebras e, com um fiapo de voz completou: - Mamãe vai dormir, Kiki... vai com o Mu... ele vai te dar... a maçã que você queria...

E faleceu, com um sorriso sereno na boca.

-Nima...

Mu caiu em um pranto descontrolado. Ele acabava de ver morrer a última mulher de sua raça... e com ela a sua continuidade. Haveria apenas mais uma geração... e Lemúria tornaria-se apenas uma lenda esquecida, duplamente submersa, pela Natureza e pela História.

-O que vai ser de nós...? – Gemeu, sem saber precisar se falava de sua raça, da criança ou de Aldebaran. O som da vozinha infantil o faz estremecer e levantar o rosto.

-'Tá chorando?

Kiki estava de pé em sua frente, os olhos azuis arregalados para ele, cheios de preocupação. – Num chora. – Falou delicadamente, acariciando a sua testa, entre os pontos lêmures, com a mãozinha macia.

Profundamente comovido, Mu soluçou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Não é nada... já vai passar.

O menino jogou-se nos seus braços, como fazem as crianças mais sensíveis quando querem agradar aos adultos. Mu segurou-o com firmeza. A partir daquele momento, Kiki seria o herdeiro de seu legado.

Sentiu as mãos quentes e imensas de Aldebaran sobre os seus ombros. E soube que tudo ficaria bem.

-Vai dar tudo certo... _meu filho_!

**Epílogo**

A lua ia alta no céu. Mu abriu os olhos lentamente. Ao seu lado, Aldebaran e Kiki dormiam gostoso, sem perceber a sua movimentação.

Era uma cena linda de ver, aquela criancinha tão miúda ressonando sobre o enorme peito moreno, protegida por braços gigantes, braços que Mu adorava ter em volta de si também. Ele sentiu uma pitadinha de inveja do menino. Precisava lembrar-se de, futuramente, ensinar a Kiki a não dormir com os adultos, ou ele teria problemas quando desejasse fazer amor sem a pressa louca desses últimos dias.

"Já estou aqui pensando feito um pai autoritário."

Mas não era hora para tirar o aconchego do pobrezinho. Que ele usasse seu amante como travesseiro o tempo que fosse preciso até que estivesse plenamente confortável.

Kiki estava com eles há apenas três dias, mas se adaptava bem. Fora muito dificil para Mu explicar a um menino tão pequeno que ele não mais veria a sua mãezinha. Talvez ele tenha compreendido que a mulher transformara-se em estrela, talvez fosse novo demais para o entendimento da morte. Chorara ao receber a notícia, mas depois pareceu se conformar e apegar-se aos dois homens que o cobriam de cuidados.

Mu providenciara um funeral apropriado para Nima. Recitou os cânticos lemurianos tradicionais, e cremou seu corpo. Suas cinzas foram espalhadas ao vento, para que Nima se reintegrasse à terra e fertilizasse o campo, renascendo como flor selvagem.

"Fique tranqüila, irmã, vou satisfazer o seu último desejo."

Deixou os seus "homens" no reino de Morfeu e foi até o pátio concentrar-se no trabalho. Suspirou, olhando mais uma vez para aquela armadura, aquela mulher voluntariosa cor de prata embaçada. Não queria perdê-la como perdera Nima.

Analisou suas formas. Estava sentada em uma cadeira, segurava os cabelos em uma das mãos e na outra tinha uma pluma. Este adorno correspondia, na armadura, a uma afiada lâmina retrátil que saía de um compartimento no punho direito do cavaleiro quando este o desejasse, pela força do cosmo.

Na mitologia era uma rainha, mãe de Andrômeda, tão vaidosa que afirmou ter filhas ainda mais belas que as nereidas: _Cassiopéia_. Castigada por Poseidon com a sina de girar o pólo Norte de cabeça para baixo, metade do ano.

Lembrava-se das palavras do aprendiz que morrera por seu capricho:

"_Nós a encontramos, relutante a deixar o corpo sem vida do cavaleiro que a empunhava. Era estranho, como se Cassiopéia o amasse. As armaduras podem amar, senhor Mu?"_

"_Os homens... nunca vão entender as mulheres...não é mesmo? Uma mulher... só precisa... de amor..."_ – Nima dissera antes de falecer.

-Você quer mesmo amor? – Murmurou olhando fixamente para Cassiopéia.

-Falando com a armadura de novo, Mu? Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes. – Aldebaran disse, surpreendendo-o por trás.

-Ei, assim você me mata de susto! – Brincou. – E o menino?

-Deixei na cama, você sabe, ele dorme pesado. Eu te vi sair e não resisti a vir roubar um beijo.

Mu levantou-se da sua banqueta de trabalho e segurou o rosto de seu amado entre os dedos, afagando-lhe as bochechas.

-Os deuses foram muito generosos comigo...

Beijou-o nos lábios, comprimindo-os entre os seus, chupando-os com ternura e intimidade, até que, repentinamente, separou-se da boca que adorava, como se tivesse levado um choque.

-O que foi?

-É isso! Estou sentindo que... olhe!

A armadura estava coberta de uma aura cintilante, e apesar de permanecer opaca e embaciada, pulsava como se estivesse disposta a recuperar a glória original.

-Essa é a hora! – Mu disse, seus olhos brilhavam. Ele correu para pegar a pluma-adaga da mão metálica de Cassiopéia. –Vamos dar o que ela deseja.

-O quê ela quer de nós, afinal?

-Ela espera um pequeno sacrifício de sangue... e uma confirmação de nosso amor. Você faria isso por Mu?

-Morreria por ti.

O lemuriano sorriu carinhosamente. – Eu faria o mesmo. Mas não será exigido tanto de nós...

Sem maiores explicações, Mu correu a lâmina sobre o próprio pulso. A luz da lua brilhou sobre o fio da adaga. Tomou o braço de Aldebaran, que não protestou, e fez um corte idêntico, juntando os dois punhos em seguida.

-Fomos um só corpo... somos uma só alma. – Mu disse, em um tom apaixonado e ritualístico, olhando dentro dos olhos castanhos de Aldebaran. - E agora, reunidos novamente, somos sangue do mesmo sangue. Veja, mulher! Vamos dividir contigo um pouco de nossa eternidade...!

O líquido escarlate escorreu pelos pulsos dos amantes.

Quando a primeira gota caiu sobre Cassiopéia, o brilho sobre a montanha foi tão intenso que empalideceu as galáxias.

**FIM**

Reviews For: A Filha de Lemúria

* * *

Flor de Gelo  
2006-09-22  
ch 1, reply To imprecionada, adorei essa fic, ela é tao linda e triste. Deneb Rhode  
2006-03-28  
ch 1, reply Esse texto é muito mais do que um presente maravilhoso de amigo secreto. É uma obra extraordinária por si só, sensível, encantadora e muito bem feita. Conseguiu me deixar em lágrimas, coisa que pouquíssimos textos conseguem. É para ler e reler quantas vezes for, e tem a mágica de mexer com o coração da gente todas as vezes. 

Se depender de mim, Tanko, você vai escrever mais. Muito mais, pode ter certeza. Talento e sensibilidade são coisas para se valorizar sempre, e você tem esses dois elementos de sobra. Kaliope Black  
2006-02-28  
ch 1, reply É a fic mais linda que já li...eu amei!!  
É absolutamente linda! Me diz que vai continuar escrevendo fics assim? Um beijo!

* * *

**Deneb, minha amiga querida, você não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz em saber que tinha tirado você! TT**

**Essa fic já estava mais ou menos em "gestação" antes de saber os resultados do sorteio. Quando peguei o seu nome, soube que deveria levar a idéia adiante. Mesmo sem saber (eu acho...) você me ajudou muito com esse bebê. **

**Eu sei que não é assim uma obra prima da literatura, mas o tempo foi meio apertado para essa lerdinha aqui. TT**

**Mesmo assim espero que você se agrade dela. Ao menos foi REALMENTE feito com carinho. **

**Obrigada por tudo e saudações tourocarneiristas... **


End file.
